


The Flower Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friskriel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk was simply playing with their favorite toy when they stumbled and found it in the grasps of flower that's rather...friendly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Prince

Playing with their beloved jingling purple and yellow striped ball, Frisk didn't even notice that they had tripped until the ball left their bouncing grasp and their chin hit the grass below, coughing for a moment before sitting up.  Ah, the ball had been caught by a flower!  "Thank you," they whispered before crawling over, reaching out to grab it.

Flowey looked up at the teen, tilting his head a little bit and grinning widely. "Howdy!!" Though he was a flower, it didn't mean he wasn't capable of being devious--and being able to hold things without actually possessing opposable thumbs. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! D'you want your ball back?"

Frisk blinked, honestly not having expected the flower to talk back.  Ah, but they were the one who thanked it...!  Nodding, the human sat up in a kneeling position before the yellow plant, eyeing their ball.  "Please?" They asked, wondering just how strong their grasp was, but also not wanting to test Flowey.  After all, violence never solved anything!!

Ah...now, it was time to toy with them, wasn't it? "If you want your ball back," he spoke innocently, batting his eyelashes and appearing as cute as he could, "you're gonna have to put me in a pot and take me home with you. It's...lonely out here all alone. Fair enough trade, hmm?"

Take him home...?  Ah...that did sound nice!  Looking around, Frisk noticed some gardening tools that they hadn't seen before.  Odd, but convenient!  "Okay!" The enthusiastically chirped, grabbing the pot and carefully digging up the flower with all of its roots.

Ah, yes...this was perfect. Finally, he'd have a place to call home--and a person to talk to. Surely he'd annoy them, but that was just how he was...he'd annoy them into smashing him against the wall. "You're awfully cheerful about this," Flowey uttered, sighing and waiting to be stuck in a pot for a good amount of time. It would all be worth it...

Once in the pot, Frisk picked the flower up with a smile, humming as they took them along with ball in hand.  "What do you like to eat?" Frisk asked, thinking about what their mother, the queen, asked them before they had been adopted by her.

"The souls of the damned," he replied and settled in comfortably, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I'm a flower, I don't eat--didn't your mother teach you about photosynthesis?" It was common knowledge, wasn't it?

"What about fertilizer?" Frisk hummed, walking along and now on the path towards the castle.  "My goat dad said that plants eat fertilizer and all, right?" It was good for the soil, if Frisk recalled correctly, and soil definitely needed to be kept fresh!

Why was this person being so oddly willing to help him? Why did they...actually seem to care a bit? Flowey huffed and looked down, nodding anyways. "Fertilizer is fine," he replied softly, staring over at the kid. "It's not something I really eat, though. Just kinda...absorb it."

Frisk giggled and as they entered through the hedges that lead to their home, the human couldn't help but feel a tingle of happiness at having a new friend, along with determination to make them happy.  "D'ya wanna be planted in the garden?" They asked, looking around and seeing Asgore in the distance, working on a hedge of their most loveable guard.

Flowey quickly shook his head. No...if he was planted...then how would the other ever throw him into a wall? He needed to stay in here...for just a bit..."N-No, I'm fine," he replied, looking at the other and sighing. They...almost reminded him of himself when he was a kid and was, well, innocent. "What's your name, anyways?"

"Frisk," they answered, deciding to not bother their goat dad and instead head right on inside, past the head of the guard who was too busy smooching with the royal alchemist to notice them, "and you just wanted me to call you Flowey, right?" Ah, they could have a pitcher of water delivered to their room as soon as they brought the flower there, right?

Flowey...that was him now. Until he could get out of this flower form, at least!! "Yeah," he replied, in his pot as the teen--Frisk--held him. Maybe he could make these few days be relaxing. Aside from annoying Frisk, he didn't really have to do anything else, did he? "Flowey's the name."

That was a cute name for a flower!  Placing the plant down on their bedside table, Frisk left the room for just a second to ask a servant for a pitcher of cold water to be brought to their room.  Once back inside, they noticed it was rather dark, and so they pushed the tapestries away from the window and let in the sunshine and warm air of the day come inside.  "How's this?" They asked, wanting to be an excellent host just like their mom.

"This is fine," he whispered, eyes widening and shaking his head. "N-No, I...I mean...you've gotta step up your game. This isn't enough, a-and...this seat isn't comfortable!! Speaking of comfort, I'm thirsty here." Flowey...he was really warming up to the human. How terrible. He had to be annoying, not...enamored!!!

"Oh," Frisk blinked and instead put the flower on their pillow, not minding the dirt that got on it, as well as waiting anxiously for the pitcher.  Once arrived, Frisk offered a quick thanks before bringing it to their guest.  "Here you are!" Frisk hummed, gently pouring it in and getting his bed just a little wet.

Flowey smiled as he was watered, the teen nearby being oddly nice about this entire thing. No matter, though--soon, they'd tire of him. "Y'know, Frisk," he spoke and looked over at them, blinking. "I sure am annoying, aren't I? Ordering you around and stuff...doesn't it make you mad?"

Mad?  Sure there were times where Frisk was upset, times where they got annoyed, and they did in fact get a little righteous about the injustices of the world, but..."Being a little bossy couldn't make me mad at you!" Frisk reassured, petting the plant softly with a warm smile.  "I think you've got some good in you, and maybe you're just having trouble adjusting~ Maybe getting you out of that pot and into some good soil could help?"

"NO!!!" Flowey stared down and bit his lip, clenching his little leaf fists--this couldn't be happening...Frisk was too pure, too nice...he needed to make them angry, and quickly--he couldn't deal with their lovely hospitality any longer. "I'm staying in this pot whether you like it or not, Frisk!! And if you don't like it...d-do something drastic, take out your anger on me, anything!!! I WON'T MIND!!!!!!"

Something...drastic?  Flowey seemed so...determined to make Frisk act.  There was only one thing Frisk could do in a situation that told them to fight...They leaned in fast and kissed the flower square on his lips, cheeks heating up as magic infected them for a moment.  Huh?  What was going on...?

In a moment, the flower known as Flowey had turned into the goat he was before, eyes widening and finding himself splayed out across the human's bed. "F-Finally," he whispered to himself, now aware that he was, indeed, not a flower, but what he was before. He was Asriel, and...it was all thanks to the gracious human. "I've gotten so tired of being a flower..."

Staring at the teenaged goat beneath them, Frisk's heart raced and pulled back only a little bit, blushing hard as they saw their flower gone and replaced with something entirely different.  "I...who are you?" Frisk asked, not quite thinking this goat was Flowey.  They had a similar presence but...something was different.  Something felt more...comforting.

Asriel looked over at them and felt a sad smile appear on his face, tilting his head and wrapping his arms around them. "I'm Asriel," he whispered, pulling Frisk in and finally feeling free again--he wasn't the asshole flower that he was forcefully turned into, but instead, himself; the loving goat who just wanted others to smile. "You...you saved me, Frisk...thank you...!!"

The word rang in Frisk's mind, holding them in their arms slowly and cautiously before embracing them fully. "Asriel," they spoke gently, smiling softly and feeling their fur brush across their skin, "I...Asriel, I'm really happy to meet you~" Without really thinking about it, Frisk placed a soft kiss on his nose, their heart pounding hard.  Huh...this was different from determination.

Asriel's furry cheeks heated up as they placed the little kiss on his snoot, his lips curling into a grin. "Frisk," he whispered, nuzzling into them and holding their body close to their own. "Frisk, I...I'm really happy to meet you, too. I'm sorry if I said anything really bad when I was a flower...I couldn't stay in there, Frisk, I couldn't stay being a flower..."

Tilting their head, Frisk brushed some of Asriel's fur softly and grew accustomed to how it felt between their fingers.  "I don't get it," they furrowed their brows, resting in Asriel's lap, "why did you want me to throw you if a kiss was what broke the curse?" Because it was a curse, right?  That's what usually happened when someone got turned into something they weren't.

"I...I didn't know a kiss broke the curse," he replied, nuzzling them and holding them tightly. "I thought if I was thrown, I'd be fixed, a-and...back the way I was before. I was a flower for so long, but...no one came around. No one would help me." But now, he had Frisk. Frisk, the human kind enough to even place a kiss on his lips to save him. "Except for you, Frisk."

Taking a deep breath, Frisk was intensely glad they had been the only one to find out about the flower.  That way, he wouldn't hurt...leaning in slowly, Frisk took another soft, loving kiss from the goat's lips, feeling an instant attachment to him.  Like they should have always known him...

"Frisk..." Asriel kissed them gently and pulled away, loving how affectionate the human could be--so affectionate, so loving...why hadn't he known them before? Frisk...Frisk made him feel safe, so safe; Frisk made him feel loved. "I...I don't want to let go."

"Then don't," Frisk whispered, curling up further into his arms, "I don't want you to let go either.  You don't have to worry about anything, right?  Especially not being turned into a flower...No, you don't have to worry.  Be happy with me, please."

Asriel closed his eyes and felt another tear roll down his cheek, holding Frisk tightly and loving how happy they made him feel. "Frisk..." He kissed them once more, shivering and knowing that he wouldn't let go. Not today, not tomorrow, and hopefully not ever--because he had Frisk, and they were all he needed for now.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy thanks for reading~~
> 
> don't forget to follow us on tumblr too!!
> 
> asrielisms.tumblr.com  
> lilmaeval.tumblr.com


End file.
